


early morning work

by Marenke



Series: 21 days of Dreamcatcher [11]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Cooking, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2020, Fluff, cook bora and witch yoohyeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22672945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marenke/pseuds/Marenke
Summary: The kitchen smelled like herbs.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Yoohyeon
Series: 21 days of Dreamcatcher [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641007
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	early morning work

The kitchen smelled like herbs. Padding softly into the kitchen, Bora yawned, opening the fridge. She mussed up Yoohyeon’s hair on the way, the witch cradling a simmering cauldron over the oven, bubbling slowly. 

“Can you boil some water for my coffee?” Bora asked, rummaging through the fridge for some eggs. There was a hum from Yoohyeon, and then the sound of things moving around before the sink opened and the kettle filled itself. “Thanks. Do you want an omelette?”

Yoohyeon muttered the spell incantation instead of an answer, and Bora nodded, distracted, checking the clock when she rose with the ingredients. Yeah, four in the morning. She wouldn’t be getting nowhere far enough from that cauldron for at least a few hours more. Passing through their small, self-contained garden of seasonings, Bora made a few cuts here and there on her plants before continuing.

She grabbed an empty spot on the stove and a frying pan, setting it aside as she grabbed an empty bowl from the countertop. A quick sniff told her it smelled like tea, so it was probably safe to use. Bora gave it a quick rinse before cracking the eggs inside, though.

“So, what’s today’s job?” She asked her girlfriend, and Yoohyeon mumbled something that sounded like the end of the incantation needed. When she finished, Yoohyeon spared her a glance, smiling when she saw Bora whipping the eggs into shape, the seasonings mixing well into it.

“Love potion. Finicky thing, this little bitch.” She hummed, and Bora nodded. She turned on the stove, heating the frying pan. She grabbed a mug and the instant coffee, putting it nearby, as an afterthought grabbing a plate. “I’ve been up since two in the morning nursing this baby and so far she still hasn’t turned purple. All I need is for this baby to turn purple and then I can fall into a coma, but she refuses to stop being red.”

Bora nodded in agreement, starting to make the omelette properly. She eyed the potion, bright red, and shrugged, grabbing the kettle a second before it started whistling. She knew potions didn’t mix well with too loud noises, pouring the water gently into the mug and putting it a few spoonfuls of the shitty, cheap instant coffee. 

Bora was a simple cook who worked too many hours. Yoohyeon was a witch, all old magic and spells and potions. They suited each other just fine.

Finishing up the omelette, Bora set it on the plate, letting it cool for a while as she helped Yoohyeon sip it up. Then, after a few mouthfuls, with Yoohyeon not slouching so much over the potion as before, Bora started cutting it up in bite-sized pieces, feeding it to her girlfriend and eating some herself, the two missing the potion slowly turning purple as they ate.


End file.
